


Fasten Your Seatbelts, Ladies and Gents

by headlostintheclouds



Series: Crack Attack [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Ants, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Word Prompts, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlostintheclouds/pseuds/headlostintheclouds
Summary: It was just another Sunday for Scott.☆☆☆Word prompt:pets





	Fasten Your Seatbelts, Ladies and Gents

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one isn't so cracky, but my bby Scotty is being a good dad!! This one is also very very short because it was 4am and I was lacking energy mkay.
> 
> Find me on Instagram @pietromaxicough uwu

It was just another Sunday for Scott. He was taking Cassie to soccer practice while Maggie and Paxton were out on a little date. 

"Daddy hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

"I know, Peanut I know, but Antony and his friends are trying their best here!"

Yup. They're tiny and riding a wave of Scott's ants to Cassie's soccer practice. Don't tell Maggie and Pax.

The End.


End file.
